Computer shortcut keys (also known as hotkeys) are hardware-driven commands that permit a user to enter commands quickly into a computer, and/or to navigate the computer. For instance, conventional keyboard shortcut keys are one or more keyboard keys that correspond to entry of a command when activated. Some known examples of keyboard shortcut keys include selection of the “shift” key on conventional keyboards along with another key(s), such as selection the shift+delete or shift+end keys. Other examples of shortcut keys include buttons assigned to a mouse, gestures associated with a touch-sensitive pad, buttons on a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., or combinations thereof. In general, shortcut keys are designed to help shorten the time required to perform frequently used commands. They may be pre-determined for the computer system and/or for certain applications, and they may be assignable by the user.
Conventional computer applications present commands to the user in a menu or toolbar, from which the user can select the desired command. The menus often show a pre-defined shortcut that is associated with each command in the menu. For example, many applications assign the keyboard keys Control+S as a shortcut for the command “Save.” In a menu for these applications, “Ctrl+S” may be shown to remind the user of this shortcut.
Conventional computer systems and applications permit users to assign shortcut keys for particular commands of the system or for a specific application. They do so by requiring the user to identify the desired command and to identify desired shortcut keys to be assigned thereto. Each assignment is manually entered by the user for each shortcut. Conventional methods for assigning shortcut keys are often cumbersome for the user.
Applications are launched in conventional computer systems having a graphical user interface by allowing the user to select an icon representing the application. Some systems include a start menu that lists applications installed on the computer system, or a launch bar that shows icons for applications on the system. The user launches a desired application by locating the start menu or launch bar, and then by selecting the desired application from the start menu list or launch bar. Start menus and launch bars simplify execution of the application for the user, but may be unduly cumbersome or time-consuming for frequently launched applications.